1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is relates to wireless access systems, and particularly to a method and apparatus for allocating a terminal identifier (STID) to an M2M terminal in a system that supports M2M communication.
2. Related Art
To allocate downlink or uplink resources to M2M terminals, a base station needs to be aware of what type a corresponding terminal has. In an M2M system, more terminals than those present in an existing system (802.16e, 802.16m or 3GPP LTE) (a few hundreds to a few thousands) may be present in a cell.
In case many terminals are present in a cell, an addressing scheme (12-bit STID) used in the existing system may not take up the many terminals.